Heir to the Throne
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: Season 5 AU. The new God is kind and innocent. Not someone you want to help you win a war. His ideas are crazy and naive, but they just might work. They're sure desperate enough to try. Slash. God!Harry/Castiel. rating up because i'm paranoid about Dean's cussing.
1. Prologue

**Partially inspired by MessengerofGabriel's fic Eden's Edge. Still, this story is very different. Anyway, welcome to another weird crossover. Supernatural again because that show messes with my fragile heart and it's payback time.**

**Warnings: UNDECIDED ****PAIRING, ****SLASH LATER, God!Harry, AU**

One of his favorite things was the games they played. Brother would create the setting and the side characters and he played the starring role. There were obstacles along the way, usually in the form of great monsters he had to slay. Once he had beaten the main villain, Brother would bring him back and he would remember. They would talk and talk about his experiences and what he learned.

His favorite life was Harry Potter's, full of adventure and magic. Harry's life was the one where Brother didn't hold back, he faced many hardships and learned that life wasn't just about being a hero to others, you had to be a hero to yourself. When he had finally won, Brother pulled him back to their place to talk.

"_Brother, do I have a name?"_

"_Would you like one?"_

"_Can I be called Harry?"_

"_Whatever you wish."_

Harry loved to play the game of life. His brother would create him an illusion of a small world and populate it. Harry would lose his memories as he was born into the world. Then he would live, his Brother throwing in twist and turns along the way. Brother was too protective and sheltered him from the hardships that weren't within their games. He should have been taught that life wasn't a game, but that was a lesson he learned himself.

Harry put down the book he was holding. Every life he had lived was recorded inside a book or several and then stored in their massive Library. He wasn't reading one of those now though. He was still searching for answers. It had been so long ago that he stopped playing those games, he wondered what made him remember. He had stopped right before his Brother left.

"_Wait, where are you going?!"_

"_I have told you before, it's a secret."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Of course. Remember what I said."_

He didn't know how many ages on Earth had passed since then. Earth-Watching was his favorite hobby now. Unlike the people in his games, those on Earth were real humans with real souls. He just loved to try and understand them. He didn't do it as often as he would like to. Most of his time was devoted to finding his brother.

"_What do you mean I'll 'know when it's time'?"_

"_You will know, and when you do, you may open that door."_

Harry shook his head, it definitely wasn't time yet. He glanced over to the corner of the library. The high bookshelves blocked his view but he knew the white door was over there. When will it be time?

He knew the angels were stirring up something big. He wondered if it would be time soon. He could feel the energy around Heaven grow darker.

"_The angels?"_

"_Yes, I want you to take care of them and Earth while I'm gone."_

He hadn't, he knew it was bad, but he didn't know how to approach the angels. They had never been told of him and his secret part of heaven. How was he supposed to take care of Earth? Brother never taught him how! Thats why he had to find him and bring him back.

Suddenly, the ground shook. It grew violent quickly, knocking books off tables and shelves. Harry rose and started to search for the source.

He came to stand in front of a set of large oak double doors where the shaking was the worst. It was the entrance to the Earth watching room. Using his power to stay upright Harry pushed the doors open and went to the large sphere in the center. There was growing white light on part of the globe. Harry leaned in and read the name of the town in the center. No, it couldn't be. But it was, Ilchester, Maryland. He only knew of one thing that could cause something like this. Lucifer was being set free.

"_Do you hate him? Lucifer I mean."_

"_Never, he is my child. He does not understand the beauty of humans like you or I. This time alone to think will help him."_

Harry panicked. The apocalypse was starting and he didn't know what to do. The answer hit him hard. He ran as fast as he could down the hall, footsteps echoing on the marble floor. Back to the library, to the corner, to the white door. Then he was turning the brass knob, and throwing the door open.

It was power that filled the otherwise empty room. Not just any power,_ His_ power. It flew around him gentle like the breeze. Then it flew towards him and he collided with it. His brother's power was now his own. He was God.

"Harry, I am leaving Earth in your hands. I hope I have prepared you well. Be a strong ruler. Be the God I never was." His Brothers voice filled the room. Harry got up, and he ran.

He didn't care that he was now the most powerful. He didn't care that his brother's words meant he might not come back. He cared about earth. He cared about humans. He would save them before it was too late.

He got to the Earth-Watching room and it immediately showed him what he wanted to see. The room where Lucifer was to arrive. Two humans were near the door. He quickly banished them to the plane overhead. Then he collapsed on the ground. The power settling within him.

"_Do me a favor Harry?"_

"_Anything, brother."_

"_Don't love me too much. I'm not the perfect being the angels see me as. Sometimes I think I'm not the right one to be God."_


	2. Episode 1: Godspeed

**I am putting up a poll for the pairings, because I'd like you guys to decide. The pairing choices only include the characters Dean, Harry, Cas, Sam and Gabriel and not all the combinations are present. I tried to just go with what would be the most popular. Please vote on my profile!**

Step right, step left, step right, turn. Harry paced holes into the floor. His eyebrows crinkled in intense concentration. How was he supposed to stop the apocalypse? He had gone over every record he could think of. He knew how this whole thing started, but not how to stop it.

_You've done it before, Harry, many times._

But that was different! Those were just childish games. Humans are dying! Even angels are dying, by other angels! Angels… yes, he needed them to change. He needed the angels on his side. How could he get them to love humans? He had one idea, a crazy idea, but he had to try.

"_Why did you create them? They wreck everything!"_

"_You would not say so if you saw the world from their perspective."_

"_Hmph, fine. Let them ruin everything."_

"_Alright...would you like to play a game, little one?"_

Harry touched down on Earth with a bang. He didn't mean to, really! Around him lay a perfect circle of destruction. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair. At least he was in a forest and not a town. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. This wasn't a leisure trip, he had a goal in mind.

Harry walked out of the forest, glad that he had remembered to create shoes and clothes for his human body. Yes, he never had need of a vessel. Brother had proved that enough times when he created a body to house him in their games. It was easier than he thought. He figured out that the powers he'd inherited had a memory like human muscles. It got easier to perform certain tasks the more it was used to perform them. Creating a human shell took little effort.

Harry soon reached a residential area, it was exactly where he wanted to land. It wasn't hard to find the house, it did look like it had been hit by a hurricane. He approached with caution, then let his power search the area for who he was looking for.

Gone. Nothing had showed up on his reading except the human prophet who lived there. Coming to Earth must have taken longer than he thought. He did find a trace of the angel's grace, and hope flared in his chest. He tracked the trail to the side of the house, and then it vanished. Standing in the same spot that the angel stood as it disappeared, Harry used his power to find his lost angel. Just his luck, it was a hospital.

* * *

><p>"With God's help, we can win." Castiel said.<p>

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean said, Cas opened his mouth to reply when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello, yes, Chuck? What happened?" Dean asked, listened intensly to the phone and then hung up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Chuck says something was just in his backyard. Something powerful."

"The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Whatever it was, he thinks it's headed our way." The brothers shared worried looks, Castiel spoke.

"It wasn't an angel, no angel can find you." He said. This just made them even more worried. They weren't ready to fight another powerful enemy.

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Harry's eye twitched. He hated hospitals. Hated the antiseptic smell, hated the white everything, hated his damn sneakers for squeaking on the polished tile floors. At least the nurse had kindly told him where Bobby Singer's room was.

Turning the corner, he saw just the people he wanted to see. The only people that he knew would be on his side. He could count them on one hand.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel. Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." Harry greeted.

"Who are you?" The angel asked.

"We should talk somewhere more private." Harry said, looking up and down the hall. The hunters ushered him inside the hospital room. Once they were all inside, Harry put a hand on the door.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Privacy wards, don't want anyone overhearing." The hunters exchanged looks. Harry turned and spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry."

"What are you?"

Harry looked down at his feet. Of course they would get straight to the hard questions.

"I-I don't really know myself."

"You don't know?" The one in the wheelchair, Bobby singer, asked suspiciously.

"Well, I-uh have an idea, but it might not be true."

"Spit it out then." Bobby said.

"I inherited some power recently. From the information I have, this power, it makes me... God."

"God?" Sam asked as the rest of the room had gone silent.

"Yes" Harry said in barely a whisper.

"What happened to the original God then?" Dean asked his face sollom. Castiel came out of his shock and stared at Harry intently.

"He left. I don't know where, he said he'd come back, but now I'm not so sure..."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Castiel asked. His face was all hard lines. Maybe they weren't on his side after all.

"Well, besides asking for your help, there's something else I came to do." Harry said.

God turned to Sam Winchester a raised a hand. He walked forward and to the horror of the occupants of the room, he stuck his hand right into Sam's chest. Dean tried to move forward, but found his feet firmly planted to the floor.

"**Ego te absolvo, ****sint mores sine tenebris."** Harry spoke, and white light enveloped the room.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked when the light had faded. Castiel fell to his knees.

"The power of God, Dean." He said.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, his voice weak and trembling. Sam didn't know what happened, but he felt like a great weight had been lifted.

"I absolve you, be free from darkness." Harry translated his words. "The demon taint is gone."

Sam's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards.

"I believe I must now heal you." Harry turned to Bobby.

"Well, it's about damn time." Bobby said, still awed at Harry's previous display. Harry walked over to him. Putting a hand on Bobby's head, Harry closed his eyes. Then, he stepped back.

"It is done." Harry said.

"What no fancy light show?" Dean asked.

"Removing demon blood from one's system was a bit more difficult." Harry said with a smile.

Thus, God turned to his angel.

"Rise, Castiel, you need not kneel in my presence." Harry said, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"But you are the Lord…" Castiel said as he shakily got to his feet.

"I pretty new to this whole thing, just call me Harry, okay? I restore your rank in heaven." Harry said. Castiel bowed his head as the power of heaven returned to him.

"Now, onto pressing matters. The apocalypse has started. I have an idea of how to stop Lucifer, but the Horsemen are another matter. I would appreciate your help."

"Of course we're gonna help stop the apocalypse!" Bobby said.

"The horsemen should appear soon, keep your eyes open. I think it'd be best if I leave you to talk amongst yourselves now." Harry left without another word.

* * *

><p>Dean walked up to the dirty gas station with trepidation. He really hated having to go when they were in the middle of nowhere. He did his business and was about to exit the bathroom when a voice startled him.<p>

"Dean, wait."

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, this was the only time you were alone." Harry said and Dean gave him a glare.

"You were watching me?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

"Um, well, I had to find a chance." Harry said with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why?"

"I wanted to offer you something, you don't have to accept right away, or at all." Dean quirked an eyebrow and Harry fidgeted with his hands.

"I healed your friends, I could help you too…"

"Help me with what?"

"Your memories...of Hell"

"No thanks." Dean said moving toward to door again.

"I wouldn't erase them, just dim them a bit. Please think about it!" Harry rushed to say.

"Why didn't you offer this before?"

"You wouldn't accept, it would make you look weak in front of your family." Harry said. Dean shoved him up against the wall.

"And what about the other people in the world who are suffering, huh? Where's their miracle?"

"I can't interfere with them! I can only help you and Sam because it was never supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to go to Hell, Sam wasn't supposed to have demon blood, Bobby wasn't supposed to lose the use of his legs. The demons interfered with the natural balance of things, I'm just trying to right their wrongs."

Dean backed up.

"Take your natural order and shove it up your ass."

"You don't have to feel guilty accepting my help! My offer still stands!" Harry yelled as the door slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up as Dean climbed into the Impala and slammed the door. He looked upset.<p>

"You were in their a long time." Sam said.

"Geez Sammy, I didn't know you were so interested in what I do in the bathroom."

"Dude, gross." Sam said as the ignition started and they drove away.

**Dean is a drama llama.**


	3. Episode 2: Candyman

**Pairing poll stays open until october 10th. Currently Cas/Harry is winning. A lot of dialogue in this chapter.**

Harry snapped to attention when he heard the voice. It was impossible, no one could enter this part of heaven but him.

"_God, Harry please, we need your help." _Dean's voice echoed inside his head.

"That's new." Harry said as he zoned in on Dean's voice and teleported to his location.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ellen asked. Dean had his eyes closed and his head bowed.<p>

"I'm praying!" Dean said.

"Never thought you the type." Ellen said.

"Yeah, well things change."

The occupants of the room jumped as a man appeared next to Dean. Immediately Sam, Dean and Ellen's guns were pointed at the newcomer.

"You rang?" Harry asked Dean, staring at the guns with a hint of fear. He had lived human lives, where staring down the barrel was dangerous. The fear of guns never wore off it seemed. Dean and Sam lowered their weapons and Ellen gave them a quick glance.

"Boys, mind telling me whats going on." Ellen asked.

"I prayed, he came, end of story." Dean said.

"Who came?" One of the civilians asked and Harry's eyes scanned the room, eyes stopping on a man who was slowly inching into the shadows.

"You found one." Harry said glancing to Sam and Dean as he zoned in on the man who had come into the light with a frightened face.

"Found what? And who exactly are you?" Ellen asked in a stern voice.

"War. I'm Harry." Harry said, shooting her a smile.

"War? As in the horseman?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Harry said turning back to the bespeckled horseman posing as human.

"What? How can we trust you? How do we know you're not a demon?" War asked and the civilians voiced their agreement. Harry tilted his head.

"There are no demons in this town...oh, illusions, very clever."

"You mean he tricked us?" Dean asked pointing his gun at the horseman.

"Wait just a minute! What is going on?" Ellen asked.

"The apocalypse." Harry said. "The horseman have arisen from Hell. The ones you believe to be demons have been an illusion created by the horseman War to trick you into killing each other."

"Listen here, I've known Roger for years and he's a good man. Who are you to accuse him?" The pastor in the room spoke up.

"He's God." Dean said.

"W-what?" The pastor stumbled backwards.

"This is preposterous!" 'Roger' said. Reaching to his hand War turned his ring. Dean, Sam and Harry's eyes turned black.

"Look they're demons!" A young man yelled. Harry snapped his fingers, making the illusion disappear.

"You just proved my theory. I think it's time you went back down under." Harry said. The group didn't know what to think anymore.

Thus God raised a hand to the rider of the red horse, War.

'Roger' crumpled to the floor. Something flew towards Harry and he caught it with his seeker reflexes. He held the ring up to the light to examine it, it looked like a normal gold ring.

"I think I'll keep this safe for you." Harry said.

'Roger' lifted his head, a twisted smile on his face.

"You won't win! Haha, God has no place in the universe anymore. Humans will always have War, but they have no need for you!" War said.

"That may be true...but, I won't give up!" Harry said clenching his fists. "Now, begone!"

War disappeared and Harry turned to the room, who looked at him with awe and slight fear. Harry smiled and waved before turning to Sam, Dean and Ellen with a more serious face. Ellen had questions, it was written all over her face.

"We can talk while outside, the illusion has stopped." Harry said. Dean nodded and let him lead the way outside.

Harry answered Ellen's questions calmly and then pointed her in the direction of her daughter. Harry faced Sam and Dean. Offering the ring to the older brother.

"I need you to keep this safe. I can't take it into Heaven and we might need it if my plan for Lucifer fails." Dean took the ring and stuffed it into his pocket without a word.

"Where's Castiel?" Harry asked.

"He said something about finding Archangels." Sam said.

"Hmm...That gives me an idea!" Harry said excitedly. Sam smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Cas? Castiel?" Harry called up into the sky.

"Yes?" The angel appeared behind them and questioned uncertainly.

"You gave me an idea! We do need to contact an archangel, only one in particular for now." Harry said, making large gestures with his hands. Castiel nodded.

"I'm going to find Gabriel!" Harry said.

"Gabriel is dead...we haven't felt his grace since he left heaven." Castiel said sadly.

"God was dead too." Harry said, looking up at the sky. "I know he's out there! He'll be the one most likely to help us. The other angels have gone a bit astray..."

Cas lowered his eyes until Harry tilted his head up so they were eye to eye. Harry was only a bit shorter than the angel, so Cas didn't have to look down too much.

"I need you to protect Sam and Dean." Castiel's eyes shined a little brighter at the words. Harry gave him a smile, which Cas tentatively returned.

"So," Harry pointed at the two brothers. "You two stay safe, you are archangel vessels after all. Keep Cas company." Harry nodded, happy with himself. "I'll find Gabriel. Remember to keep an eye out for the horseman."

"Wait, _we're _archangel vessels?" Sam asked gesturing to himself with confusion.

"Yes, Michael and Lucifer."

"Sam is _Lucifer's_ vessel?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you didn't know? I'm sure he's already found a temporary vessel to walk the Earth. He'll definitely try to get you to say yes and let him in." Harry said. "I need to start searching, no time to waste, call for me if you need anything."

Harry disappeared to search for the lost archangel.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up to the bar slowly. It had been easier than he thought to locate Gabriel. His powers gave him a sort of sense as to where his angels were. He also figured out what Dean's voice in his head was. He could tune into certain human's prayers. He kept Dean, Sam and Bobby's lines open so they could call him at any time.<p>

The bar was dusty and smelled heavily of beer. Harry covered his nose as he scanned the occupants. He zoned in on a man in the back of the bar, sitting in a booth. Harry took purposeful steps toward him.

"We need to talk." Harry said, sliding into the booth across from the trickster.

"Oh? And what do you need from moi?" The man asked with a sly smile.

"I'd like my archangel back."

They weren't in the bar anymore, but in a large abandoned warehouse that Harry picked out. He sat across from Gabriel in on a simple picnic table.

"Things are changing…" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, i didn't catch your name." Loki said, his face no longer held a smile. He looked like he had tasted something sour.

"Harry...I guess I would be your uncle...though I'm not sure of my relationship with the original God, I did call him brother."

Gabriel remained quiet and just stared at Harry, who fidgeted.

"Why do you have his power?" The archangel finally asked.

"He left…" Harry said looking away from Gabriel."I spent all my time searching. Then, when Lucifer rose, I found his power, and it accepted me as a host. Brother...he told me to take care of his creations."

"So dad dumped everything on you?" Gabriel asked. Harry thought that was a bit harsh, even if it was true.

"Well...yes."

"And you want me to help you destroy Lucifer? Sorry pal, I don't pick sides." Gabriel moved to leave.

"You misunderstand, I'm not asking you to join Michael or kill Lucifer." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that and made himself comfortable again.

"I myself and doing neither. Rather, would you help the new God in changing the angels and destroying the demons?"

Harry told Gabriel his plans, told him his doubts. He laid it all out on the table.

"I like the way you think. Plus the chance to see Dean-o and Samster is an opportunity I can't pass up. I'll join your team." Gabriel said after the explainations.

"You know the Winchesters?" Harry asked.

"Oh, have I got the story to tell you." Gabriel grinned.

Thus, Gabriel was reunited with heaven.


	4. Episode 3: Team

**Currently Cas/Harry and Dean/Harry/Sam(Wincest) are tied in the lead in the pairings poll. There's some more Dean and Harry tension in this chapter along with Cas and Harry bonding. Even if Cas/Harry doesn't win they'll still be good friends. Know I will have more HP/SPN crossovers, because I love them (And my brain can think up some weird ideas trust me.), so if you're pairing doesn't win, I might have a crossover with it in the future. I'll probably try and get Harry and Sam to have a scene in the next chapter.**

Harry and Gabriel arrived at Bobby's house in the evening. Gabriel walked right through the door without knocking.

"You should really have knocked..." Harry said walking close behind him and closing the door. He felt like a student out past curfew.

"Relax." Gabriel said, taking a lollipop out of his jean pockets, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

"Given your history-" Harry stopped at the sound of someone cocking a gun.

"Hello Dean-o!" Gabriel said with enthusiasm. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and threw it in the trash.

"Harry, what the hell is this bastard doing here.." Dean said. Sam and Bobby walked up behind him, also pointing guns.

"C'mon we're all friends here, right? Put those down, can't hurt me anyways." Gabriel said, opening his arms in an inviting gesture.

"I don't think so." Sam said. Harry stepped forward, hoping to stop the fight.

"Um, Guys I know you have some bad history…"

"Understatement. Why is Loki here?" Sam said, turning to Harry, his face strained. Harry sucked in a breath, he had heard the story and guessed it did a number on the younger Winchester, but seeing it was another matter.

"Guys, meet Gabriel." Harry said.

* * *

><p>They all sat around Bobby's living room, most of them uncomfortable. Sam, Dean and Bobby were on one side, Gabriel, Castiel and Harry on the other.<p>

"Alright, so what's the big plan? How are we gonna off Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"We're not going to kill Lucifer." Harry said, staring Dean in the eyes. Dean stood up and walked over to him. Harry could see he was angry.

"Is this a game to you?"

"Very much so." Gabriel said.

"Nobody asked you!" Dean yelled to the archangel.

"No, really, because for us humans, this isn't just heaven's family drama. It's the damn apocalypse!" Dean stared Harry in the eyes and watched as the God stood to face him.

"I'm not surprised you don't understand, you were always one to never look past your own situation." Harry said, his fists were clenched and his eyes held an angry fire.

"My brother left me with the whole world as a responsibility. And you know what? I have no idea what to do! I'm just trying to preserve as many of his creations as I can. That means showing Lucifer what human life is about, giving him a second chance, not killing him because my brother didn't know how to teach people to love. So, why don't you take your delusions and piss off!"

Harry caught the punch that was aimed at his face.

"I was wrong. You do understand, Dean. What it's like to want to save everyone, to have so much disappointment in yourself for falling short. You and I are the same." Harry's eyes softened and he gave Dean a sad smile before releasing his hand and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, I look forward to this partnership." Gabriel said before he disappeared.

Castiel turned to what was left of their group. Only his widened eyes showing his shock. Dean recovered from his own surprise and gave an unconvincing crooked smile.

"What a drama queen, am I right?" Dean said and Sam burst out laughing.

"Harry's right, you two are the same." Sam said, clapping his brother on the back and avoiding the slap aimed at his torso.

"I am going to bring him back." Castiel said, and he too disappeared.

"Well, if that's how you feel, you're both stupid. You can't save everyone, Dean." Bobby said.

"C'mon Bobby, you can't really believe what he said." Dean said, giving Bobby his fake smile.

"Boy, you're a worse liar than Sam." Bobby said.

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the edge of the lake, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water. He sighed, it wasn't the same as the lake at Hogwarts. He had surprised even himself by blowing up at Dean. Everything had just spilled out, all his frustration and stress. He tried, but he couldn't just smile and throw his cares away. He looked up when he felt Castiel's presence behind him. Then he turned back to the lake. Throwing a rock into the water and watching the ripples.<p>

"I'm not good at cheering people up…" Castiel said, standing next to him.

"Just being here is enough, Cas. Sometimes we just need to know there's someone there."

"Okay, then I'll be here."

Harry threw another rock in the water.

"Tell me, why do the angels not show their emotions?" Harry asked.

"We thought it was what made Lucifer fall, emotions created sin, we got rid of them." Harry laughed.

"That's ridiculous! It's obvious you still feel them, and repressing them will make you feel worse, trust me."

"Then why do you do it?" Castiel asked.

"Honestly? I want to be strong for others. Dean and I, we hide our feelings because we don't want to seem fragile. People look up to us, we have jobs to do, we can't look like we're falling apart, or terrified. Leaders have to be strong on the outside, we can fall apart in private."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Castiel asked. Harry looked up into his blue eyes.

"Because you're here." Harry said, standing up. "Because I trust you." The God turned to the lake again. Castiel stayed silent while Harry started skipping rocks across the water's surface.

"I like it when you smile." The angel said, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Thank you." Harry gave him a small smile. "You should try it more."

"Like this?" Castiel stretched his lips over his teeth, lifting one corner of his mouth up.

Harry started to giggle and Cas' mouth dropped down into a frown.

"I'm sorry, we'll work on it okay?" The angel nodded at Harry's words. Harry picked up another flat rock and got it to skip five times. Castiel watched with fascination.

"Want to try?" Harry asked, tossing another rock up and down in one hand.

"I do not know how."

"That's okay, I'll teach you!" Harry gave him a grin. Explaining how to skip the rock. It took a whole night of practice, but Castiel got six skips in the early morning light.

"That was great!" Harry said.

"It took me thirty-one tries."

"Don't sell yourself short, Cas. Some things take practice." Harry shaded his eyes as the sun peeked out from behind the trees.

"We should go see the others, let them know we're okay." Harry said and started walking away from the lake.

"I really do love this planet." Harry said and flashed back to the Singer Salvage Yard.

Cas took a moment by himself. He'd learned a lot about the new God. Harry was surprisingly... human. He bent down and picked up a rock, chucking it into the lake, making a large splash. Maybe the apocalypse didn't have to happen for there to be paradise. If the other angels could see the world like Harry, maybe they would see that it didn't have to change to become beautiful. It wasn't perfect, but the imperfections were what made the good parts shine. It was a delicate balance, and it was fine how it was.

Thus, the angel saw the Earth through God's eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry knocked on the door only to have Bobby swing it open.<p>

"Good, was just about to call ya, Dean's gone missing."

"What?!"

"Sam said he wasn't there in the morning." Bobby told him the address and Harry flashed there immediately.

Sam looked up from the motel bed, his cellphone in hand. Harry searched around the room with his powers looking for a trail to lead him to Dean. He found something else. Harry grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him up, only one word of explanation was needed.

"Zachariah." Harry said and flashed them to the angels location.

* * *

><p>"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." Zachariah said.<p>

"No, what I saw was fake. I'm calling bullshit." Dean said.

"Why would I have need to fabricate the future?"

"You said it yourself, to get me to say yes."

"And what proof do you have that it was fake?"

"God."

"God?" Zechariah asked.

"He wasn't there. The guy's too much of an idiot to abandon us." Dean said with a smirk.

"Glad to see you have so much faith in me." Harry said appearing with Sam behind Dean. Zachariah's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"You said it yourself, we are the same." Dean said with a shrug and a genuine smile.

"We're good?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"After how many times Bobby called me an idjit, yeah, we're good." Dean said.

Zachariah stumbled forward.

"Fa-ther?" He choked out the question. It was Harry's turn to smirk as he walk up in front of the angel.

"Think again." Harry said as he pressed two fingers to the angels head and watched him disappear.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked.

"Sent him back to Heaven." Harry said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Not as much as it may seem. The angel will be looking for me now. News will spread and soon Lucifer may know."

"Right. We'll just have to be faster." Sam said.

"What is the plan exactly?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Harry here's gonna make the angel's human." Gabriel said, walking out of the shadows.

"How?" Castiel asked appearing from the other side of the room with Bobby at his side.

"Were you here the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it was quite a good show!" Gabriel said.

"So how is this going to work?" Sam asked bringing the topic back to the plan.

"Oh, Brother used to play a sort of game with me. He would create a shell to hold me that mimicked the human body. Then he would set me in an elaborate illusion that mimicked the Earth and I would live out a life as a human. He would of course throw in twist to make it more interesting. If I can show the angels, including Lucifer, what human lives are like, maybe they'll understand and want to keep you guys around."

"So, you know how to create these illusions?" Dean asked, he had his doubts about this plan, they all did.

"No, but his power has memory of it."

"How do you even know this will work?" Bobby asked.

"It worked before...I used to hate humans too." Everyone had to let that sink in for a bit.

"What can we do to help?" Castiel finally asked.

"I'll need some help organizing and planning out scripts and side characters." Harry said.

"So, we're basically putting on a big play, where the stars don't know the script?" Sam asked.

"I guess you can think of it like that…" Harry said.

"I'm in." Dean said sticking his hand out face down in front of him. He shifted his feet when everyone just stared.

"Hand's in, you know like teams do at sports." Dean said, licking his lips nervously.

Harry stuck his hand in on top of Dean's. Gabriel followed excitedly, then Sam with an exasperated shake of the head. Bobby was next and then Castiel put his hand on top of the pile.

"Team Free Will on three?" Dean asked.

"Haha, I like it!" Gabriel said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three," Dean counted off.

"Team Free Will!" They yelled out and threw their hands into the air. Bobby and Sam were quieter, just indulging the rest. Dean, Harry and Gabriel were loud and determined. Castiel didn't say anything, not until Harry gave him an expectant look.

"Team Free Will." He said unsurely, he had never done this before. It was okay, though, because Harry beamed at him.


	5. Episode 4: Stay With Me

**Broke my computer, fixed my computer, poll ended. Officially a Harry/Castiel story! Thank you to everyone who voted! A lot of stuff goes on in this chapter, so it's pretty long. **

The next few months were hell. Team Free Will spent their time smoothing out every detail of their plan. The brothers and Bobby took breaks by going on hunts. Gabriel played pranks, Harry kept track of where the angels were and Cas tried to help wherever he could.

Massive stacks of paper covered all the tables in Bobbys house. Crumpled balls of paper covered his floor. Sam and Harry leaned over a stack of papers writing furiously. Dean lounged on the couch with a beer. Bobby was looking over some old books and Cas was politely not making any noise. Everyone looked up when Dean jumped off the couch, cell phone in one hand.

"It's Chuck, life or death, let's go Sammy." Dean said. Sam stood up and gave Bobby and Harry an apologetic look.

"We can get there faster!" Harry said. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Castiel's hand. Dean nodded to him.

"We'll meet you there." Sam said and the brothers walked out the door. Harry let go of Cas' hand and flashed to the prophet's location.

Cas was left to stare at the spot Harry was just standing. Then, down at his empty hand. Wondering why he felt all warm inside and why his hand felt empty without Harry's intertwined with it. The angel shook his head, he had a mission. So he flew to the prophet.

Bobby, who had watched the whole affair, turned back to his book.

"Idjits." The old hunter muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Harry reappeared behind some bushes. In front of him was a motel. It was evening time and most of the blinds were drawn on the rooms. Harry narrowed his eyes. He couldn't hear any signs of distress or screaming. He couldn't feel any monsters in the area, just humans. Harry frowned and Castiel appeared beside him.<p>

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Harry replied. He stood up from behind the bushes and walked up to the nearest room. The room the prophet was inside. He politely knocked on the door as Cas came to stand beside him.

"I told you I'll give autographs tomorrow. How did you guys get my motel address anyways?" the heard the voice from inside draw nearer and finally the door opened to reveal Chuck.

"Oh, Cas, sorry about that. What do you need?" Chuck asked and then turned to Harry to look him over.

"Who's your friend?" The prophet asked.

"You're not… in danger?" Harry asked peeking into the motel room to see an open laptop on the bed and an unpacked duffle bag.

"No..." Chuck drew out the word suspiciously.

"You texted Dean, saying it was a life or death situation." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Chuck.

"I didn't!" Chuck said defensively, he didn't like the way this powerful being stared him down.

"Hmm...then who did?" Harry asked himself.

"Someone must have gotten my phone." Chuck said thinking for a moment. "Becky!" He suddenly yelled. "I'm really sorry about this you two."

"It's fine, we needed a change of scenery anyway." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"If you're staying in town, there's a Supernatural convention tomorrow." Chuck said. He went into his hotel room then came back and handed Harry a flier. Harry looked it over quickly to see the times, then stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

"We'll be there! So will Sam and Dean!" Harry said and closed the door before Chuck could ask any questions. He whistled as he walked down the gravel path leading away from the motel.

He pulled out the shiny new cell phone Sam insisted he get and dialed Dean's number.

"Dean? No, everythings fine. No, you still have to come. It's our last chance for a break before we confront Lucifer. C'mon, please? Yay! You're the best, see you soon!"

Cas shook his head, Harry really could get whatever he wanted. It wasn't just that he was God. He was charming? Well, yes, but that wasn't the right word. It was...cute.

* * *

><p>Harry and Cas walked around the small town all night. It wasn't like they needed to sleep. Harry liked how many stars you could see in small towns and pointed out the constellations. He and Castiel walked so close their fingers brushed together, it set tingles up his spine. It wasn't sudden or all that shocking, their hands just slowly drifted together. Harry looked up at the coming dawn, very aware of the warm palm pressing against his.<p>

Eventually they stopped and sat down on a lone bench it what seemed to be the center of town. Harry wasn't sure why, it was another thing that just happened, but he slowly melted into Castiel's side. His side was pressed up against the angel's and slowly his head fell to rest on his companions shoulder. Castiel stayed rigid at first, but he relaxed. They both sat in comfort and silence.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that he and Castiel were getting closer. It felt good, despite making his heart flutter and his stomach do somersaults. He knew his feelings were turning into something, and he felt bad for not talking with Cas about it. He didn't want to look into it, wanted to remain ignorant. He wanted it to stay safe, didn't want to start a change that could possibly ruin their relationship. He wanted to move only when he was sure of his feelings.

* * *

><p>"What the hell man?" Dean walked up to Harry, Gabriel and Cas who were sitting at the hotel's bar.<p>

"Great they made it to the party!" Gabriel said.

"Cut the crap. What's-" Dean paused to watch a pair of Sam and Dean cosplayers walk by. "going on?"

"A celebration of the Winchesters!" Gabriel said.

"Sam!" A girl came up from behind the Winchesters.

"Yeah...uh, Becky, right?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"I'm so glad you came, it's awesome right?" Becky said.

"What the hell is this Harry?" Dean asked.

"It's a Supernatural convention." Harry said and the brothers just looked confused and a little angry.

"I think the Q and A is about to start." He got out of his seat and the angels flanked him on both sides.

"You guys really don't have to do that." Harry said looking up at the two angels. Gabriel gave him a salute and a sideways smile.

"Gotta protect our boss!" Gabe said as he linked his arm through Harry's and marched him out of the bar room. Castiel followed with his brows furrowed.

* * *

><p>Team Free Will stood in the back of the room as Chuck started answering questions. Harry kept glancing at the brothers of the hour, they didn't look at all happy. Harry glanced at Cas who looked stone faced as ever. Cas turned to him and sent the tiniest of smiles his way and Harry turned to the floor to calm his heartbeat. Gabriel looked between his brother and God with a worried look, then slowly but surely a mischievous smile made it's way onto his face.<p>

The lights flickered in the auditorium as Chuck made the announcement he was continuing to publish Supernatural. The crowd cheered paying no mind to how the people in the back of the room tensed along with Chuck. Harry's eyes widened as he felt the grace brush his presence. He looked from side to side but his angels still just looked confused. Harry took a deep breathe and walk towards the stage. He brushed of Castiel's arm as it touched his shoulder. Castiel looked hurt before reverting to his blank face, he followed God anyway.

The security guards didn't even try to stop him as the lights had gone out and they tried to calm the crowd. The few emergency power lights came on but it was still hard to see. Sam and Dean tried to open the double doors, which were locked shut. Harry walked up to Chuck who was slightly covering away from him. Harry didn't know why until he looked down to see his body glowing, he shook his head and turned to the prophet.

"Tell the truth." Harry said in a commanding voice, by now all eyes were on them.

"W-what?" Chuck stuttered.

"I was mistaken, this wasn't a good idea. Infact it's the perfect target. We've put all these people in danger…" Harry said and the crowd was glued to the edge of their seats at the surprise show.

"Tell the truth, Chuck Shurley!" Harry's command held no room for refusal.

"Okay, okay, I- Supernatural, it's not just a book series. I was having visions and- I-it was what I saw. The lives of two very real brothers fighting very real monsters." Chuck said and he turned to the back of the room. When the crowd looked they saw two very bewildered Sam and Dean cosplayers. Or what they thought were cosplayers.

The crowd swiveled their heads back to the main stage as a man appeared there, laughing. Chuck backed away in complete terror and there was a bright flash of light as yet another man appeared, standing in front of Chuck as a shield.

The first man looked like he had seen better days. His pale face was covered in raw red spots were his skin had peeled off. His brown shirt and grey jacket were covered in red blood stains.

The second, a black man, wore a clean suit. His eyes held nothing but disgust for the first man.

"Lucifer." The second man spat.

"Raphael, it's so sweet you've come to protect your helper monkey, but I didn't come for him." Lucifer said as he turned to Harry and gave a vicious smile.

"This is awesome!" Someone yelled from the crowd, it was a large man in the front row, dressed as Dean.

Lucifer turned to look the man straight in the eyes. The crowd's mind went blank as the blood sprayed over them. The man's head had been popped like a pimple. Then the screaming, the panic, they tried to rush toward the door, only to find they were glued to their seats. Lucifer shot the crowd a grin.

Sam and Dean rushed to the side of the stage where Castiel and Gabriel stood. Lucifer and Raphael turned at the movement.

"Ah, Gabriel, so nice to see you again as well. We should really catch up after I'm finished crushing a troublesome bug." Lucifer turned to Harry again. "The false God."

Harry waved his hand, and just like that they were alone.

* * *

><p>The archangel looked around his new location. It was an all white room, pretty large and there weren't any windows or doors. The humans besides Sam and Dean were cowered in the corner of the room, including the man who had just had his head reattached. Sam and Dean were conversing in low tones, Castiel was pacing. He couldn't see Raphael anywhere, he must have been sent back to heaven. He walked over to the rest of his team.<p>

"Well, it was inevitable, huh? We weren't really going to face him as a super team, were we? Face it, we would get destroyed." Gabriel said.

"That-that son of a bitch!" Castiel yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists ans he paced. "How dare he leave me to- to worry!" Sam and Dean stared, they had never seen the angel show this much emotion before. Gabriel wasn't surprised though. He knew Cas felt something for Harry, the small smile he saw before had confirmed his suspicions.

Gabriel approached his little brother and wrapped his arms around the trembling frame.

"Shh, Cassy, Harry will be fine. He could snap Luci like a twig if he wanted."

"Yeah, uh, it'll be okay buddy." Dean said as he walked over and gently pat Castiel's back. Sam stood there shifting his feet until he too walked over and just gave Cas a smile before speaking.

"I'm sure that Harry can handle himself." Cas' eyebrows crinkled and his frown deeped.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I know God is powerful enough so why- why am I so worried?"

"Look, man, I'm not one to talk about feelings with but, we're all worried. Because we care about him." Dean said ignoring the smirk Sam sent him.

Cas straightened up and nodded. The party turned as Chuck walked over from the human crowd comforting each other in the corner of the mysterious room.

"Guys, could you tell me what's going on, because for the first time... I have no clue." The prophet asked.

"It's the big showdown. God vs. Lucifer, round two." Gabriel said.

"You mean, your friend Harry…"

"Yeah, he's God, but not the original. He sort of inherited the job." Sam said.

"Wait, but aren't you going to go help him?" A stocky man from the human crowd, who had all been listening, asked.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Your Sam and Dean, right? Aren't you supposed to fight the enemies?" The rest of the crowd nodded in agreement.

"Our lives aren't a story, they never should have been a book in the first place." Dean said with a glare.

"This isn't a fight we could help with." Sam added, with a gentler voice than his brother.

"Why do you read that crap anyway?" Dean asked.

"Hey!" Chuck yelled but Dean ignored him.

"Our lives are pretty miserable." He said.

"Well, Sam and Dean, they're like super heroes." One man said.

"Yeah, the way they help people, sacrifice their lives to become hunters, it's awesome." Another added.

"We're all just normal people, we could never do the things they-you do. No matter how much shit they climb through, Sam and Dean keep saving people."

"We don't save everyone…" Sam said sadly.

"But you try to." Becky said. The crowd chorused with 'yeahs', cheers and clapping.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Sam asked as the thought occurred to him.

"Knowing Harry, it won't be long." Gabriel said and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the time in the 'box' hiding their fear by making small talk. Gabriel told terrible jokes. Sam and Dean were asked thousands of awkward questions by fans and Castiel stayed close to them, happy to through in an answer when they refused. The brothers weren't to happy about an angel describing their sex lives with a blank face and monotone voice. Especially when he got to the part about Ruby, where Gabriel had to drag his brother away to prevent him from being mauled by Sam, Dean and fangirls alike. It was a strange and memorable experience, but somehow it was also beautiful, as the Winchesters got a new perspective on the world.

Thus, the angel, the trickster, the righteous man and his pure blooded brother made peace and waited for the verdict of God.

**Not sorry.**


	6. Episode 5: Black Widow

**Thank you for the support! Despite my motivation, this chapter took a long time, and I got stuck on it. So here you go, finally!**

"It was a surprise, but I'm honestly glad to see you, Lucifer." Harry said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Lucifer said.

"I have a proposition for you." Harry said.

He wasn't scared of Lucifer himself, but what the devil might do was another story. He was protected by his own power and he could fix whatever physical injuries the devil inflicted upon humans, but their minds were another matter.

"Interesting…" Lucifer said, tapping his chin.

"I want to show you what it's like to be human. So, you can understand-"

"And what's in it for me?" Lucifer interrupted. "You don't honestly think I'll just let you stick me in one of those monkeys, do you? Of course you could force it...but I thought that would go against you high and mighty ethics."

"I don't know what to offer you…" Harry said.

"How about...if by the end of five human lives I still don't like humans, you get rid of them."

"Out of the question." Harry said immediately.

"Then I'll destroy them myself."

"I won't let that happen!" Harry shouted, trying to convince them both that he could. Lucifer saw straight through him.

"Wouldn't you hate it? Endlessly restoring those ungrateful maggots? You know you could just get this over with and kill me here." Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Oh wait you can't, can you? You're too weak. I really thought you had at least some faith in your precious humans. Seems you think them just as incompetent as I do. You've blinded yourself to how the world really works. Humans will always be sinful parasites." Lucifer ranted.

"Not all of them are the same! They are all a mixture of good and bad, just like us."

"See, theres another problem, you treat them like equals. You're God! You're supposed to rule over them from heaven, not be down here playing hopscotch with the Winchesters. You say you want to have the make their own decisions. When you are here they'll follow your every word without question! They are below you and you know it!"

"Just because I have power doesn't make me above anyone!" Harry yelled, but anyone could hear the doubt in his voice.

"You are a terrible liar. Deep down, I know you think of humans as a fading joke. Something to laugh about when they kill themselves off. You don't really think they're some kind of holy miracle, they're just entertainment." Lucifer smirked.

"No! That's not true! I-I'll prove it." Harry said, his face burning with anger.

He couldn't let the things Lucifer said be true. He'd prove to the devil and everyone that it was false. He could see no other option in his mind, as his anger clouded it. His thoughts had been manipulated into doubts and he questioned his decisions up to this point.

"I accept your deal." Harry said and Lucifers smile widened. Blue smoke swirled around them.

"What was that?!" Harry asked when the smoke cleared. Lucifer tossed him a canvas sack. God gasped and covered his mouth at the contents.

"Just so you won't be backing out of our deal." Lucifer said.

* * *

><p>The occupants of the room looked up when they saw an archway appear on a wall of the room. They could see the auditorium on the other side. Slowly they filed out of the white room. The auditorium was the same as it had been when they first arrived. There were no signs of a fight.<p>

"I think it's best if you all go home." They turned to see God opening the double doors leading to the rest of the hotel. Some of them left, muttering about dreams or silent as they contemplated recent events. Chuck managed to get everyone out, until it was only him and Team Free Will.

"What happened?" Dean asked when the doors shut.

"Everything is going to be okay. Lucifer is living his first human life, he agreed." Harry said, but his face showed the worry he felt. The others looked at him suspiciously, but God didn't say any more.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I have to go." Harry said firmly and disappeared.

"Somethings up." Sam said.

"Cas, can you figure out what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Why me?" Castiel asked, his face was filled with worry still.

"I thought it was obvious." Dean said to know one in particular.

"Yep, it makes sense for us angels to look for him!" Gabriel said quickly. "You go on ahead Cassy!" The archangel gave Cas a pat on the back and the other angel gave him a weird look before flying away.

"Don't you two knuckleheads ruin this for them!" Gabriel yelled at the Winchesters.

"Woah, calm down." Sam said.

"This may be Cassy's only chance at romance! We can't tell him what he feels, he has to figure it out!" Gabriel said. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before nodding to the archangel.

"We better call Bobby." Sam said, dragging his brother out of the room and back to their car.

Gabriel shrugged and winked at Chuck before disappearing.

* * *

><p>The silence at the lake disturbed him. Even the wind held it's breath as Harry walked toward the edge of the water. He squatted down and stared at his reflection. Who was he kidding? Acting like everything was alright, like heaven and earth could work in harmony. His Brother had made them separate for a reason. Brother had kept away for a reason, he was starting to see. He had disrupted the normal lives of the humans he'd met. He shouldn't have involved them in his plans. He was their God, not their friend.<p>

The same went for the angels. His feelings didn't matter, the angels should be treated differently by rank and not personal preference. That's what his brother wanted. It was time to let his feelings go.

A flash of yellow in the corner of his eye distracted him. A butterfly fluttered its wings, taking off from a flower. Harry held out a finger in front of it. He didn't even feel when it landed. He admired it's delicate wings.

"A caterpillar into a butterfly... can the truth inside him change as much? I only have a handful of tries..."Harry said sadly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Castiel's call. The angel stood there, with worry lines across his face. Harry turned back to the butterfly, gently blowing it to make it depart. He watched it fly until it was out of sight.

He turned to see Castiel stood right beside him. Harry couldn't resist the urge to reach up and flatten the angels hair.

"I think I have made many mistakes. I should have never come down to earth. My place is in heaven…" Harry turned to look at the hurt blue eyes, and he wanted to take it all back. He didn't, instead he spoke the last words he would say to the angel for a long time.

"I will use Gabriel as my messenger. Wish the others well for me. Goodbye, Castiel."

He didn't stay to see Castiel fall to his knees. Nor did he see the first tear that trailed down the angel's cheek. The tears that kept falling, threatening to drown their creator.

Thus God returned to the lonely corner of heaven and the angel lost his heart.

**Ahaha! After the fluff-fest in the last chapter, I just had to ruin everything for everyone. Hurray!**


	7. Episode 7: Kick It

**I was so excited I forgot the page breaks, it's fixed now!**

Harry put his head in his hands. It was almost all over.

_Six months earlier…_

_Lucifer yawned and gave Harry an annoyed look._

"_How exactly did you think that would go?"_

"_Well...I thought it would be good for you to see both good and bad people…"_

"_By being a police officer, right. Well, I'll tell you I do feel different."_

"_Really?" Harry asked hopefully._

"_I believe there is more human scum than I thought. Try again."_

_Harry hung his head and started up the next life._

_Gabriel came every week with detailed reports of what and how everyone was doing. Except Castiel, Gabriel never spoke of him._

_Four months earlier…_

"_What exactly changed by giving humans magical powers? I still hate them." Lucifer said._

_Gabriel came every week with a report on what they had killed. He tried to bring up the subject of coming back to Earth, but Harry kicked him out._

_Two months earlier…_

"_I liked it, I'll give you that. But putting a bunch of humans in a house and then having one become a murderer just brought out the worst sides of them. Cross it off your list." Lucifer said._

_Gabriel came less and less, barely speaking to him. Every time he came he pleaded for Harry to come back, and was refused._

_Six minutes earlier…_

"_Your attempt at making me feel sadness over the death of a human amuses me." Lucifer said._

"_But she was your mother!"_

"_And I didn't feel a thing….One last try and you know what happens afterwards." Lucifer said._

Harry didn't know what to do. He'd tried crime, fantasy, mystery, tragedy….but nothing swayed the heart of the fallen angel. The fluttering of wings alerted him to the arrival of his messenger.

"What the news?" Harry asked without looking up.

"Harry, if you would just listen-"

"Gabriel. Your report or get out." Harry said harshly, Gabriel sighed.

"Famine is gone. Harry… we really need you down there."

"We've been over this before, if you cared to listen." Harry said.

"You listen! It's been six months and you haven't help one bit! What happened to saving the world?! I stayed quiet...I played the good angel, but I'm sick of it! You're a coward and probably the biggest dick in heaven!"

Harry was shocked...hearing someone say it out loud instead of his own mind drove it home... hard.

"You know my place is here! I'm God, not-"

"Who told you that?" Harry avoided the angel's eyes.

"Harry…i had my suspicions, but...did Lucifer tell you that?" Somehow, God's silence spoke volumes.

"You didn't honestly listen to him?!" Gabriel yelled.

"No...Yes..I don't know, for a while maybe, but that's not the reason I stayed away."

"It better be one hell of a reason." Gabriel huffed. Harry turned his head so the angel could see the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"You'll hate me…They'll all hate me."

"We don't really have a good opinion of you right now…" Harry let out a harsh laugh.

"You really need to learn when to shut up...and so do I. Humanity's as good as gone and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with the devil."

* * *

><p>Bobby's house looked exactly the same. Harry froze up at the front door.<p>

"I told you, it's never too late." Gabriel whispered to him as he raised a hand to knock. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook, though. You've got a lot to prove."

The door creaked open, only for Dean to slam it shut again.

"Charity drive's over, go bother someone else." Dean yelled through the door.

"Dean? Who is it?" They heard footsteps and Sam's voice next.

"Gabriel." Dean huffed out.

"Well then open it!" Sam said in an exasperated voice.

"No way. This time he's gone too far."

"This isn't a prank!" Gabriel yelled.

The door opened before the archangel finished.

"I-um have a lot to apologize for." Harry said, his eyes firmly fixed to the floor. "And I need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Dean asked.

"Dean-"

"No Sam, he abandoned us." Dean silenced his brothers protest.

"I know...I was...the biggest dick in heaven, possibly in the whole universe. I won't leave again. I messed up worse than the fist God and I understand if you don't want to help." Harry tried to convey his sincerity through his eyes as he raised his head to look at the brothers.

"Get inside, we may not forgive you yet, but that doesn't mean we won't help." Dean said and they were let inside.

Harry asked them to sit down as he spoke of the deal.

"You know that's great. Just what I wanted to hear. Have the end of the world on top of your apocalypse." Dean yelled.

"Can't you just kill him?" Sam asked after an uncomfortable pause.

"No, he bound me to the deal. He sealed it with a very rare recipe...I didn't even know some of the ingredients existed anymore."

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked after he had calmed down.

"You really want to help?" Harry asked.

"We are part of the human race." Dean spoke as he exited the room to get a beer.

"We'll do anything we can...but, how long do we have?" Sam asked.

"Two months, I need ideas. Anything that could endear Lucifer to humanity." Harry said. "I wanted to ask...where is Castiel?" Sam and Bobby looked uncomfortable and Gabriel avoided his gaze.

"Cas...disappeared after giving us your message." Sam said.

"Oh...I'll just have to find him. It shouldn't take long." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them with a gasp.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Castiel...his grace is separate…" Harry trailed off, staring into nothing. He didn't know what to think.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. Harry turned away from them.

"I'll be back." God said before disappearing. Dean came back into the room.

"Where'd he go? More important, what's this about Cas?"

"Castiel...is no longer an angel. He must have...taken his own wings." Gabriel said in a disbelieving voice.

"You mean he fell on purpose?" Dean asked, astonished. Gabriel nodded before exiting the room. The broken Team Free Will though on the new information. They came to the same conclusion, everything was fucked.

Thus the world teetered on the edge of destruction.


	8. Episode 8: Lumos

**Did someone order cheesy fluff? BECAUSE I SURE DID!**

* * *

><p><em>Brother, please, help me! <em>

_What have I done? Brother, why did you choose me? Ignorant, naive, selfish, stupid. Blind. For how do I see when the path in obscured by darkness? When I've made a wrong turn?_

_"**Those who have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."**_

_Huh?_

_"**The best of us must sometimes eat our words."**_

_W-what?_

_"**The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed."**_

_Headmaster? How am I hearing him now? Is that...you? Brother?_

**_"We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."_**

_That's right I... had forgotten._

_**"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."**_

_The lessons you had taught me. I still have them, the echos you made. I haven't lost it all. _

Harry took in a deep breath as he breached the surface of the water with his prize. A glowing ball of grace that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He gasped when the light faded, absorbed into his hand. Harry put on his best strong face and promised himself he would get his angel back and wouldn't hide from his feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>Harry marched into the hospital and ignored the humans, easily making them ignore him back. A quick read of the patient files later and he was on his way. The room was easy to find. He stormed in and paused in the doorway at what he saw.<p>

Machines, many machines and wires. It gave him unnecessary worry to see Cas like this.

He sat on the hospital's white sheets adorned in the unflattering blue gown. Castiel looked at him in utter confusion, but Harry didn't stop until he was in front of the bed.

"Who-"

Cas' words were cut off as Harry pressed his hand to his chest, pushing the grace into his human body. White light erupted from his eyes and mouth and Castiel was an angel once more. Harry didn't give him any time to speak or do anything but look surprised. Harry pulled him forward by the hospital gown and pushed their lips together.

He tried to put everything into the kiss. Regret, worry and...love. He didn't realize he was crying until he pulled away. Slowly he wiped his tears away from closed eyes. The silence and anticipation was killing him so he looked up and opened his eyes in one move.

Cas sat on the bed. Confusion, but also hope in his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he struggled to find words.

"I guess I should talk first…" Harry said, wiping away another persistent tear. "Castiel I never should have left, but I can't change that I did. All I can do is come to you and ask for forgiveness...and also say that you-" Harry paused and took a deep breathe. "You make me happy, I don't want to ever lose you, but I understand if you want to leave-I mean after what happened I-"

Harry stopped rambling as Cas stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"I forgive you….but you have to promise not to leave too." Cas said and pulled out of the hug, sitting back on the bed.

"Then, I sincerely promise," Harry said, taking Cas' hands in his. "I won't leave again." Harry leaned forward and put a brief kiss on Castiel's forehead. "Sealed with a kiss."

They connected again, emerald green with baby blue, eye to eye. Slowly the angels mouth turned up in a smile, but it dropped abruptly.

"Was that good?" Castiel asked.

"Huh?" Harry said, slightly worried.

"My smile." Castiel bared his teeth like he was at a dental checkup.

"Perfect." Harry smiled back.

Castiel brushed his hand against Harry's cheek lightly, as if he were checking that everything was real. Then he placed his palm firmly on the back of Harry's neck. Standing up, leaning down and kissing the daylights out of him.

"W-what was that?" Harry asked when they came up for air, still a little breathless and starry-eyed.

"My promise. To stay with you forever." Castiel said.

"Forever? Thats a long time...are you sure?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he should be hopeful or scared, so he swayed between them as Castiel lost himself in his thoughts.

"Then, I promise to stay with you in this moment, and every moment we have together." Castiel said, his face so honest it hurt. In the good way, that brought Harry near to tears. He smiled instead.

"That's all I could ever ask of you. ." Harry said.

* * *

><p>Harry caught Cas up with what happened.<p>

"What do we do?" Cas asked.

"I don't know...I've tried everything I thought would work." Castiel looked down at their entwined hands and squeezed his. It all clicked.

"I'm such an idiot!" Harry yelled. "The answer was right in front of me!" He turned his eyes to Castiel, who was confused once again.

* * *

><p>The door to Bobby's living room bust open.<p>

"All right!" It was Harry, Castiel at his side.

Dean sneezed as he woke up. Gabriel stopped lazily tickling his nose with a feather as Dean batted it away. Sam look up from his palace of books that nearly concealed him from view on the floor. Bobby raised an eyebrow, Harry could only see his eyes and above because of the books and paper taking up the whole table.

"You won't be needing those." Harry snapped his fingers and the books returned to their shelves. "Here's your new reasearch, boys!" Harry said. Two stacks of books appeared.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asked.

"Romance novels. Because we have to write one. Preferably by the end of the week." Harry said.

"You really think that will work on Satan?" Sam asked.

"Love is powerful." Harry said.

"Ooh, Did you finally do the do you two?" Gabriel asked, as he looked up from browsing the new books. Harry blushed and sputtered, Cas really couldn't handle any more confusion, so he just pouted about being left out.

"We didn't have sex!" Harry glared at the snickering archangel. Castiel gaped at his brother for even suggesting such a thing.

"Aw. No fun." Gabriel said.

"Shouldn't have expected anything. Those two are the purest of prudes." Dean teased.

"Whatever, Winchester, start studying up." Harry said, tossing him a book. Dean looked at it with disgust before reading the summary on the back.

"Woah, woah woah, the dude's a vampire?"Dean asked.

"It's pretty popular, forbidden love and all...I think. Anyway, I didn't think you cared so much." Harry teased, Dedan groaned.

"All right get to work!" Harry said and Dean groaned louder this time, falling back on the couch.

"Remind me why we're happy he's back?" Dean said, looking up to see everyone already reading the books. He wished for once, that he was out hunting a monster, or doing anything else. He knew, though, it was a thing that needed to be done, and damned if he would fail the team.

Thus God found the light to lead them forward and the angel found his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore wisdom to the rescue! (He's really not that bad all the time fanfiction, calm your hate.) Oh man, it's almost over. This story might just be two more chapters...at least thats what I have planed. Thank you all for supporting this story!<strong>


End file.
